Mixing protocols on a same network device may need different quality of service (QOS) methods. A typical implementation emphasizes quantity of service rather than quality of service. With quality of service requested bandwidth is guaranteed. By contrast, with quantity of service an attempt is made to provide requested bandwidth, but it is not guaranteed. Continuous efforts are being made to provide QOS in networks.